What an Open Door Can Do
by demi smiles
Summary: After weeks of tension, Demi arrives at Naya's apartment to find her door open while she's in the shower. She jumps at the opportunity. Smut. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


"Hey girl!" Naya poked her head into the trailer she was temporarily sharing with Demi during the blue-haired girl's short visit. Demi was strumming her guitar softly – the same one she had used during "Here Comes the Sun", and she jumped, causing the guitar to unleash an ungodly sound as her fingers missed her intended chord by a long shot. "What're you playing?"

Demi cleared her throat and lifted her hands from the instrument. "Just…something I'm working on, I guess."

Naya smirked. "Can I hear it?"

Demi shook her head guiltily. "I don't even have a chorus yet. It's like half of the first verse."

"Can I hear that much?"

The sitting girl caved and glared light-heartedly at Naya. "You're lucky you're so cute." She began plucking at various things, knowing that Naya's eyes were directly on her as she did so. "_Things fall down in the storm, but I've got you to keep me warm. In anything and everything I do, I think of you…" _Demi trailed off and looked down at her guitar embarrassedly. "That's all I have so far. Sorry, I'm such a disappointment," she half-joked.

"Hey," Naya whispered, and Demi felt like she could have bitten into the tension between the two of them. "I loved it." She winked ostentatiously. "Who's it about?"

Demi bit her lip and averted her eyes from the path of Naya's gaze. "…Don't know."

"I call bullshit."

The blue-haired girl scoffed before she laughed quietly before she stood up to place her guitar back on her stand. As she turned around, Naya was right there, about to grab a water bottle from the mini-fridge, and Demi felt her breath hitch.

"You're easy, Lovato," Naya smiled, her voice sultry and Demi felt her hands tense.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Demi replied carefully.

The pair descended into a moment's silence before Naya broke the ice. "I haven't looked at the script yet. Do you have many lines this week?"

Demi snorted. "No," she said derisively, bitter with the potential that had been lost between the two girls' characters. "Did you expect more?"

Naya shrugged and opened her water bottle with a quick flourish. "Still, can't help to run lines. You want to come over later and do so?"

Demi felt her heart rate speed up and she bit her lip and hesitantly made eye contact with Naya. "I mean, there's not much for me to learn," she said stupidly, and then she mentally slapped herself for turning down the invitation.

The darker girl cocked her head. "Well, then how about we just watch a movie or something after we finish the five minutes it'll take for that. I can order Chinese, and you can sleepover if you want. It'll be a bonding session," Naya grinned, feeling elated and dumb for thinking that the girl would accept at the same time.

"I'd love to," Demi said as she felt her heart blossom in her chest, not knowing that the same exact thing was going on in Naya's body. She bit her lip and looked down. "What movie?"

Naya made direct eye contact and put a hand on Demi's shoulder, only to catch a loose strand of her blue hair in between her fingers. She noticed how Demi tensed at her touch. "I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"Something I can make fun of," Demi said casually. "Like _Twilight,_" she paused. "Or I'm all for _Harry Potter _but that requires beings serious about. That's some serious shit."

"Nerd," Naya giggled, only to earn herself a slap from the girl right next to her before she tried to transition the conversation. "So, seven?"

Demi was so close to Naya's face that she could feel her breath on her cheek. "Perfect," she choked out.

Demi was buzzing. She had tied her hair up and done her own makeup, determined to look as perfect as possible for Naya. She held a bouquet of red roses in her hand, which was, in her mind, the sober girl's substitute for wine, but she mentally cursed herself for treating this like a date. It was just a girl's night. That's all.

"Just come back in the morning – around ten maybe?" she told Max, and he nodded as Demi entered the lobby of Naya's apartment building and began to ascend the stairs to the complex where she remembered a tension filled night all too well once before.

As she ran her fingers through her hair before she reached Naya's door, Demi knew she was desperate. Naya managed to turn her on just by being in the same room as her. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly, counting the seconds it took Naya to come to the door. When she reached eighty seconds, Demi raised her fist to knock again, only to have the door swing open from the force of her knock.

"Weird…" Demi mused, but she made herself into Naya's living room and laid the roses on the coffee table before she noticed the sound of running water coming from the direction of Naya's bedroom. She was in the shower. She must have lost track of time. "Fuck," Demi whispered as her mind ventured to places it shouldn't.

She shrugged her jacket off and laid it across the couch as she got goosebumps despite the artificial heat radiating through Naya's apartment. She knew she had been desperate, but now, after all of the tension, Demi decided it was either now or never. She walked around the apartment into Naya's bedroom and stripped quietly before grabbing a towel to wrap around herself from one of the drawers.

Demi quietly opened the bathroom door to find Naya standing in a glass shower, massaging her shampoo sensually into her hair. Demi felt her breath catch and when Naya opened her eyes, she dropped the towel and walked over to the shower door, leading Naya to let out a yelp.

"Demi what the hell?" That was all that Naya could manage to get out before Demi pressed their lips together, both of their bodies now stark naked and dripping in the shower.

"Let's stop pretending, Naya," Demi said quietly. "I want you. I think you want me, but I know I want you. Is that okay?" She breathed into Naya's ear carefully before she kissed the ear lobe.

Naya moaned softly. "Yes, oh god, do what you want."

Demi smiled, her body about to catch on fire with the heat she was giving off. She worked on Naya's neck with her hands in her hair and Naya dug her nails into Demi's back as she suddenly realized how she was desperate for the blue-haired girl on her. Naya moaned on the top of Demi's head and Demi pushed her back to the shower wall before beginning to massage her breasts.

The taller girl could feel her wetness dripping down her legs as Demi leaned down the tiniest bit to kiss the valley of her breasts as she played with Naya's nipples. Naya felt high and elated as Demi toyed with her chest and she gripped the girl's shoulders, probably leaving marks that would be visible tomorrow.

"God," Naya yelled as Demi suddenly placed her tongue on Naya's right nipple, swirling it expertly with her tongue as she kept toying with the other one. "Demetria!"

Demi smiled at the use of her full name and brought her lips down to Naya's navel where she licked and nipped and kissed at the girl's tan skin as she began to rub Naya's inner thighs.

"You are such a fucking tease," Naya breathed and Demi smirked confidently up at her before moving her hand around to squeeze her ass, much to Naya's surprise and delight. As she continued playing with Naya's inner thighs, Demi eventually moved her lips down there as well before placing a hand to rub Naya's clit.

That single action drove the brunette up the wall. She moaned loudly and began to pant heavily when Demi removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth while she continued to run her hands up and down Naya's inner thighs. "You taste so good, baby," Demi said sultrily, and Naya glared down, now begging for release.

Demi continued to navigate Naya's sex with her tongue as she found the best nerve endings to drive the girl absolutely crazy. She nipped at Naya's clit and when the girl screamed, Demi knew she was close.

Naya now had a hand buried in Demi's hair and another one on her shoulder, her feet losing grip from the slip of the water and as Demi reached up to squeeze her breasts before she nipped her at her clit one time, Naya tumbled over the edge and Demi smiled as she felt the girl's thighs tense around her head before they shook in pleasure.

"Good lord, Demetria," Naya said, her voice shaky from her orgasm. "You've had experience."

Demi smiled good-naturedly. "When you used to be high for a majority of your life, you get around."

Naya laughed weakly, the water still running down both of their faces before she pressed Demi against the wall to return the favor.


End file.
